sekelopak sakura yang jatuh di depan mata
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Kelopak sakura yang satu ini, tidak akan pernah layu sampai kapan pun/male!Kanan x Riko/AU!/one-shot!/Enjoy, onegai


**sekelopak sakura yang jatuh di depan mata**

 **Pair : male!Kanan x Riko**

 **LLSS! Bukan milik Kuma Tulen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jika tidak bertemu dirinya, aku tidak tahu apakah diriku akan berubah banyak atau akan benar-benar datar, setenang di dalam lautan biru. Kuingat bagaimana aku menjumpai dirinya untuk kali pertama, ketika mendapati dari kejauhan, sakura berguguran yang terlihat indah. Saat itu aku berada di kapalku, ingin kembali ke pantai setelah menyelam. Kemudian terdiamlah aku, terpaku pada pemandangan di dekat pesisir itu. Pohon sakura tidak dekat dengan pantai, bagaimana kelopaknya bisa sampai di sana? Mungkin terdengar gila dengan pikiranku, tapi memang itu yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana aku menyebutnya-dia bagai kelopak sakura yang baru merekah dan gugur dengan indahnya, memang saat itu sedang musim semi. Aku menemukan satu yang begitu indah, yaitu _dia_.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagian ini, yang pasti aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. Siang itu aku menemukannya kembali, menikmati jus buahnya di sebuah kafe pinggir pantai. Kebetulan aku kenal betul siapa pemilik kafe, pemiliknya adalah orang tua dari teman dekatku. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, memapaki kafe mereka yang sepi. Seperti biasa, jus segar disodorkan dari temanku. Aku berbalik, dan menemukan senyumnya, terlihat ditunjukkan padaku. Hangat, damai, dan sejuta manis dari balik senyum di bibir kecilnya. Aku lupa bagaimana dulu aku berekspresi di depannya.

Temanku mengantarnya sepekan kemudian padaku, menyuruhku untuk menemaninya menyelam. Kalau boleh jujur, hatiku terbang tinggi—amat sangat tinggi sampai. Lalu temanku berlalu, menyisakan kami berdua saja. Dengan senang hati, aku langsung mengantarnya ke lokasi menyelam. Untungnya cuaca cerah luar biasa, menambah semangatku untuk turut menyelam juga. Dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi, kami berbincang. Aku tersenyum ketika tahu namanya, ketika ia menyungging senyum untuk kesekian kali, saat angin mengibarkan rambut merah marunnya itu, dan—aku bisa saja jatuh ke laut bila terus-terusan menatapnya.

Dia suka melukis, aku mengetahuinya setelah pertemuan keempat kami di pesisir pantai dengan latar langit oranye. Musim masih mengugurkan sakura—kurasa begitu. Dia membawa buku sketsa berserta pensil dan penghapus, katanya ia menyukai laut senja di daerah kecil ini, melukiskan pemandangannya akan menyenangkan, lanjutnya. Kami duduk bersebelahan, beralas seadanya dengan alas kaki kami masing-masing. Kami berbincang selagi dia mencoret-coret di atas bukunya, tentang apapun. Hingga aku tahu hobi kami tidak sejalan, tetapi kami saling menikmati cerita masing-masing.

Aku menyukai konstelasi, apapun benda yang menggantung pada langit gelap. Maka aku memintanya untuk melihat konstelasi itu, menunggu langit malam yang cerah sampai malam ketiga setelah aku mengajaknya. Kami sama-sama berdiri pada balkoni toko selam keluargaku, bergantian menggunakan teleskopku. Aku bercerita penuh semangat, sesekali ia mengangguk dan mengajukan satu-dua pertanyaan untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya. Aku yakin ada rona-rona menghias pipi mulusnya, terlihat jelas bagaimana ia menyimak informasi dengan tawa selagi mengangguk-angguk. Aku meneguk ludah kasar, memilih antara konstelasi dan dirinya akan memakan waktu berapa lama ya?

Dia kedinginan, mengatakannya padaku di suatu malam penghujan tahun kedua. Kami sedang berada di kota asalnya malam itu, kota pusat yang tak pernah tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Ia tersipu, aku hampir saja jantungan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan seperti ini, jadi kugenggam balik tangannya. Kami berniat akan pulang ke daerah kecil kami dengan _shinkansen,_ menunggu di stasiun yang cukup dingin memang. Sesaat aku tertawa dan dia mengiringi dengan tawa manisnya, melupakan bagaimana tangan kami bertaut sampai kereta tiba.

Musim dingin tahun ketiga, siang itu aku ditemani alunan permainan piano di rumahnya. Aku duduk tak jauh dari dia, masih bisa melihat ekspresinya ketika mengendalikan tuts-tuts hitam-putih itu dengan lembut, bagai menari dalam balutan melodi. Setiap detiknya kugunakan untuk menikmati, jatuh ke dalam lantunan penuh akan harmoni-harmoni permainannya. Sejenak menutup mata, sambil tersenyum kubayangkan kami berdansa seperti di film-film romantis. Aku terkekeh, membuatnya menoleh terbingung-bingung padaku.

Tanpa sadar waktu sudah melahap kami, sangat dalam. Melewati hitungan musim, memijak hari baru bersamaan, menagih masa depan yang baik. Sesekali kami akan menoleh ke belakang, sudah seberapa jauh kami melangkah beriringan. Banyak memori yang sulit dilupakan, namun ada pula memori yang bahkan baru satu jam terjadi saja kami lupa detailnya seperti apa. Dunia ini luas, sangat. Tetapi entah apa yang membuat kami nyaman bermain dalam dunia yang kami bentuk, seketika aku menemukan jawabannya. Karena kami sama-sama saling mencintai, berbagi kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan bersama. Kami telah terikat, terperangkap dalam ruang yang dinamakan hati.

Aku bersyukur karena dia yang berhasil menjebakku dalam rengkuhnya.

* * *

{-}

* * *

"Kaito-kun,"

"Eh—ya?"

Kulihat Riko menghela napas, meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja dekat kuberdiri memandang jauh lautan. Diam-diam tangannya menggelayuti tanganku, merebahkan kepalanya pada lenganku.

"Ada masalah ya?"

"Tidak, aku sedikit bernostalgia karena-sudah masuk musim semi 'kan?"

Awalnya ia terlihat bingung, berangsur biasa lalu mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum, "Ini sudah musim semi keberapa semenjak kita bertemu?"

Riko terkekeh, kuyakin ia agak terkejut mendengarnya. Kami sedang ada di rumah, lokasinya tak jauh dari pantai tempat kami berjumpa pertama kali. Rumah ini dibangun sederhana hasil menabung kami, dengan arsitektur yang bisa dibilang membuat kami betah tidak keluar rumah sehari pun. Dan kami membuat balkon di lantai dua, sengaja untuk menghabiskan waktu libur memandangi langit maupun lautan.

Riko terlihat sedang berpikir, maka kujawab sendiri, "Ini sudah masuk ke musim semi yang ketujuh,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu nanya sih?" Aku tertawa sebagai respon.

Ada hening yang tercipta dan kami menganggapnya ini biasa, hening karena terlalu nyaman untuk dilanjut perbincangan. Tangan Riko yang satunya menyentuh jemariku, menyulamnya lalu hening kembali.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu untukumu," katanya memecah sepi. "Terima kasih, untuk semuanya sampai detik ini."

Ada euforia dalam dada, bak ada kupu-kupu dalam perutku. Senyumku mengembang, senang tak karuan. "Apapun untukmu, Riko. Apapun."

Setelah itu ia melepas tangannya, mengambil teh kami dan menikmati setiap seruputnya bersama.

"Kaito-kun, kira-kira pohon sakura di bukit sudah mekar belum ya?"

"Hmm.. mungkin sudah,"

"Besok piknik di sana, bagaimana?"

Aku terkekeh, "Tentu."

Kelopak sakura yang satu ini, tidak akan pernah layu sampai kapan pun.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

A/N : Hai, kali ini aku datang dengan KanaRiko. Makasih untuk lagunya Virgoun - Surat Cinta Untuk Starla karena sudah memberikan mood luar biasa untuk ngetik ff hehehe

Kritik, saran dan pesan amat sangat dinantikan. Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya~


End file.
